<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（上） by Ningen_shikkaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571833">【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku'>Ningen_shikkaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 偏执, 双向暗恋, 性爱成瘾, 病态</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在那天午后，他趴在课桌上，贺天误以为他睡着了，在空荡的教室里亲吻了他的耳朵，在耳边唤他：莫仔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>贺顶红 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又名《无感》，微博：@成皿良子</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空气中有些微腻的发甜，血液源源不断的从地上人的胸口中冒出来，贺天将手中的刀递给身旁的人，擦了擦手上的鲜血，“处理掉。”<br/>
身后人听到命令立刻冲上来将还剩一口气的男人抬了起来，扔进了汹涌澎湃的海水中。男子在水里嘶吼挣扎着，一双眼睛在黑幕中充血通红，挣扎了一会儿就停止了呼吸，沉入了海底。<br/>
贺天微喘了口气，眼神变得阴冷，“狗养的东西。”</p>
<p>照例解决完之后回到了酒吧，贺天刚进门就看到包间里多了几个有姿色的男孩，身穿着情趣内衣在沙发上坐成了一排，有的脖子上带了项圈，有的穴内已经被塞进了跳蛋和按摩棒，气喘连连的用一双迷离的眼神看着他。<br/>
贺天轻笑一声坐到专门为他腾出来的位置上，凑着身旁人点起来的烟吸了一口，瞧了眼面前的人：“丘哥，你怎么来了？”<br/>
“过来看看。”丘哥淡声道。<br/>
“人已经解决好了，回去告诉我哥，给我点私人空间。”贺天摸了一把身旁人白皙的大腿，拽住一个哭的比较好看的男孩一把拉倒自己身下，按住他的头在自己的胯下。<br/>
男孩熟练的用牙齿拉开了贺天的裤链，将里面的庞然大物含入到了口中。<br/>
贺天微挑了挑眉，轻笑着勾了勾手指：“别让丘哥一直看着，好好的伺候少不了你们的好处。”<br/>
“不用。”丘哥敛了眉眼，看着扑过来的的人，轻皱了皱眉，留下一句：“明天十点准时到贺家。”<br/>
“行，没问题。”贺天微喘了口气，揽过一旁已经被按摩棒折磨的不知道射了几次的男孩，亲吻着他眼角的泪水。<br/>
男孩伸出舌头和他纠缠，贺天微侧了脸，抓起地上男孩的头发，迫使男孩对上他的眼睛，贺天勾了勾唇：“你上他。”<br/>
跪在地上的男孩和身旁的男孩都愣了一下，但是没有人敢出声反抗，两个白皙的身体在沙发的一角纠缠着，淫乱的水声在昏暗的灯光下格外的清晰。<br/>
真他妈像个发情的狗一样。贺天伸手用力的在男孩屁股上打了一下，白嫩的屁股立刻浮出了通红的手印，男孩前端抖了抖，白浊射进了身下男孩的体内。<br/>
贺天掏出阳物抵在红胀的穴口，将跳蛋从里面拽了出来，男孩浑身颤栗着翘起屁股，就感觉穴内猛地插进了一个庞然大物。<br/>
男孩刚射过，浑身瞬间抖得像个筛子，前端淅淅沥沥的往外冒着白浊，被身下人的穴口挤了出来，通红水亮。</p>
<p>口袋里的手机嗡嗡的振动起来，贺天微喘了口气掏出手机，是展正希。<br/>
“干事呢？”展正希轻笑一声，“我长话短说，明天晚上九点有一个酒会，见一的生日，记得来。”<br/>
“不去。”贺天摊开双臂，示意男孩坐上来自己动。<br/>
男孩张开双腿正准备环住贺天的脖颈，却被贺天拽着用力的打了下去，“转过去。”<br/>
男孩吃了痛，乖乖的转过身开始了骑乘，爽的两条腿直打颤，呻吟娇喘声声不绝。<br/>
“红毛也会去。”展正希提醒。<br/>
贺天沉默不语，记忆中那个人的影子和眼前男孩的身体重叠了起来。<br/>
“看情况吧。”贺天挂了电话，一把扯住男孩的头发迫使他抬起头和自己接吻。<br/>
男孩浑身颤栗着，生理眼泪模糊了视线，他艰难的伸手抱住贺天的手臂，意外的没有被推开。<br/>
身旁的几个人看到这种场景已经迫不及待爬过去想要分得一点安慰，却被贺天一把的推开，几个人不敢再动，大喘着气互相抚摸起来，包厢里一时之间弥漫着精液和汗液混合的发情味。<br/>
贺天像是饿狼一样抱着怀中的人啃食着他的乳头，舔舐着他的喉结。<br/>
“啊…太快了…！……求求您…慢一点儿……！要坏掉了…不能再射…了……！”男孩蜷缩成一团，哭的全身打颤。<br/>
贺天微喘了口气，每一下都将人顶的干呕，他抓着男孩通红的屁股，用力的射进了最深处。<br/>
男孩大口喘着气，双眼无神脸色通红，腹内的灼热烫的他前端抖了抖，一股热流竟然射了出来。<br/>
贺天笑出了声，掰过男孩的脸，声音少有的温柔：“叫什么名字？”<br/>
“…丁莫。”男孩颤声回道。<br/>
“以后跟着我，”贺天轻声道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>贺天回到家中的时候，贺呈还在书房。<br/>
贺天看了眼丁莫，“去我房间里待着。”<br/>
丘哥沉了眼，认出了是昨晚在包间里的男孩之一，提醒道：“贺先生看到会生气。”<br/>
丁莫一时之间有些手足无措，抬头去看贺天，贺天没有说话，径直的朝着楼上走去。<br/>
书房没有关门，贺天推门走了进去，看着椅子上的正在擦拭枪的男人，笑道：“哥，你找我什么事？”<br/>
“我给你预约了心理医生，晚上九点。”贺呈将擦好的枪放进抽屉里，看着面前的人。<br/>
贺天冷笑一声，摊开身体坐在了贺呈的对面，“没必要吧，你是觉得我有病？”<br/>
“你总不能一直这样下去。”贺呈沉声道，“当年是哥对不起你，我不能眼睁睁的看着你把自己毁了。”<br/>
“哥说的哪里话，”贺天闭上眼，轻笑道：“是觉得我丢了你的脸吧。”<br/>
“贺天。”贺呈低吼，疲惫的揉了揉眉心，“我们就不能好好的说话吗？”<br/>
“晚上我还有酒会，”贺天面无表情的站起身朝门外走，“如果是这种事情，以后就别叫我了。”</p>
<p>贺天掏出手机给展正希回了一条信息，<br/>
——今晚我带一个人过去。<br/>
——什么人？男朋友？！什么情况？！你不是一直喜欢红毛吗？！！<br/>
——我喜欢身体软，哭起来好听，被插着浪叫爸爸的那种，莫关山能做到哪一点？<br/>
发完信息贺天瞥了眼楼下，丁莫正低头不知道在找什么，贺天走到他的身后，“找什么？”<br/>
丁莫猛地一惊，急忙摆了摆手，“没有，没有！”<br/>
贺天也不多问，勾了勾唇角，“晚上跟我去参加一个酒会。”<br/>
丁莫愣了一下，“可…可我晚上还有课。”<br/>
贺天这才想起来眼前的男孩还只是一个学生，脸色顿时沉了下来，“翘了，我晚上去学校接你。”<br/>
丁莫咬了咬唇，点了点头。<br/>
贺天从口袋里掏出一张银行卡，递到丁莫面前，“这里面有点钱，穿的好看点儿。”<br/>
丁莫眼前一亮，急忙将卡收进了口袋里，“谢谢天哥！”<br/>
贺天揉了揉眉心，看着丁莫离去的身影，脸沉了下去，掏出手机拨了一个号码：“让你查的人查到了吗，资料发给我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼上的风有些大，贺天靠在车上点了一支烟，火星随着呼吸的起伏明明灭灭。<br/>
自从高中以后，一些人就断了联系，脱离校园生活在道上的这五六年，贺天手中不知道沾染了多少人的血，那种同性爱一样的快感让他觉得才是真正的活着。<br/>
莫关山吗？从高中的时候就触不可及的男人，眼中永远都是一股孤傲，清冷干净，和他根本不是一个世界的人。<br/>
“天哥！”丁莫挥着手从校门口小跑了过来。<br/>
贺天微眯着眼睛，竟有一瞬恍惚，他将人一把揽入怀中，揉了揉脑袋：“冷吗？”<br/>
丁莫哈了口热气，笑的乖巧，小小的虎牙露了出来：“还好。”<br/>
“上车。”贺天拉开车门。<br/>
丁莫上了车以后就开始掏出书本做题，贺天瞥了一眼，看到他正在冥思苦想一道高数题，随口问道：“怎么会到唐会工作？”<br/>
丁莫愣了一下，眼神有些躲闪，“就…就是缺钱…”<br/>
“嗯。”贺天顿了顿，“那个工作给你辞了。”<br/>
丁莫没有说话，将书本收进了书包里，“觉得挺失望吧，可是没办法，如果不是到那一步也不至于……”<br/>
丁莫笑了笑，“幸好你选中了我。”<br/>
“我给不了你感情，所以你最好趁我现在对你有意思，多从我这里捞点东西。”贺天掰过丁莫的脸，亲了一口，“好好上学。”<br/>
丁莫有些失望的点了点头，“我知道了。”</p>
<p>贺天老远就看到展正希站在门口等着。<br/>
“带的人呢？”展正希看了眼贺天身后，就见一个瘦瘦的身影下了车。<br/>
贺天伸出手将丁莫拉了过来，“进去吧。”<br/>
会场里来了很多的人，可是贺天还是一眼就看到远处的身影，正在和见一谈笑着。<br/>
展正希走过去将见一揽在怀里，“生日快乐。”<br/>
见一揽住展正希的脖颈就是一阵狂吻，然后瞪了贺天一眼：“架子那么大，不是说不来嘛，我告诉你，你今天不来就等着哭……唔…！”<br/>
展正希又钳制住见一的脸一阵吻，见一推开展正希，“展希希，那么多人，回去在搞。”<br/>
“你没看到贺天身后还有一人嘛。”展正希低声道。<br/>
这时，见一才缓过神，看了眼贺天身后的人只觉得有几分熟悉，又看了眼身旁已经愣住的莫关山才反应过来，贺天身后的男孩竟有三分像莫关山。<br/>
“这是什么情况？贺天的小情人？！”见一猛地睁大眼。<br/>
贺天轻笑着对莫关山伸出手，“好久不见，介绍一下，小莫。”<br/>
展正希和见一都傻了眼，这个称呼他们俩只听贺天叫过莫关山，却只见贺天身后的男孩笑着解释，“我是丁莫。”<br/>
莫关山微愣了一下，虚虚的伸出手回握了贺天伸出的手，轻声道：“…好久不见。”<br/>
复又对着丁莫伸出手，颤声道：“莫关山。”<br/>
丁莫正准备伸出手，却被贺天一把拉了回来，“人差不多都到齐了，见一你也该上台了。”<br/>
见一愣了愣，被展正希推搡着上了台。<br/>
莫关山有些尴尬的将手放了下来，他看着贺天握着丁莫的手，丁莫笑容灿烂。<br/>
莫关山顿时觉得有些缓不过气，朝着人群比较稀少的地方走了去。<br/>
贺天紧锁着莫关山的身影，等反应过来的时候，丁莫眼中蓄满了泪水，“天哥，你握的我的手好疼…”<br/>
贺天缓了力气，拉着丁莫朝着卫生间走去。<br/>
丁莫不知道自己做错了什么，慌乱的跟上贺天的脚步，差点跌倒在地上。<br/>
贺天一把将人甩进了隔间里，上了锁。<br/>
“天…天哥？！”丁莫还没反应过来，身体被控制在了墙上。<br/>
贺天一把拉下丁莫的裤子，隔着内裤的布料在穴口摩擦着，“屁股翘起来。”<br/>
丁莫依言抬高了屁股，手臂支撑在墙壁上，贺天埋进丁莫的颈间，微喘了口气，“说我爱你。”<br/>
丁莫只觉得穴口撕裂般的疼，贺天竟然没有做任何前戏，直接撞了进来，丁莫两腿颤栗着，颤颤的开口：“我爱你…天哥…！”<br/>
“不要停。”贺天揉捏着身下人白嫩的屁股，昨天的手印还残留着淡色的印记，贺天沉了眼，狠狠的抽打了起来。<br/>
丁莫声音带了哭腔，“天哥…我爱你…！我爱你……！”<br/>
贺天身下冲撞了起来，每一下都撞的丁莫气喘连连，全身发抖，很快就支撑不住猛烈的进攻，射在了墙上。<br/>
可是贺天并没有停下来的意思，撸动着丁莫软下去的阳物，很快的又重新硬了起来。<br/>
贺天咬在丁莫的颈间，身下加快了速度，丁莫睁大眼睛，感觉肚子里的东西快要冲出来，急忙去推贺天的身体，却被猛地按下了身体，插的更深。<br/>
“天哥…！求你…求你…！慢点……！”丁莫哭喊着却不见贺天有任何的反应。<br/>
贺天反复的抽插了数十下，最后闷哼一声射进了丁莫颤抖的体内，丁莫已经大汗淋漓，眼神空洞，他听道耳边温柔的声音：“我也爱你，莫仔。”</p>
<p>隔着一层木板，莫关山捂住了嘴巴，不敢让自己发出一点声音。<br/>
见一和展正希只知道贺天在私下称莫关山“小莫”，但只有莫关山知道，在那天午后，他趴在课桌上，贺天误以为他睡着了，在空荡的教室里亲吻了他的耳朵，在耳边唤他：莫仔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>